Good print quality is of considerable importance to the inkjet printer industry and consumers alike. Since images are formed of thousands of individual dots, the quality of the image is ultimately dependent upon the quality of each dot and the arrangement of the dots with respect to one another on the print medium. Even in view of existing techniques that address print quality, there is a continuing need to improve imaging architectures and procedures to provide better print quality in manners that are more efficient.